


I will follow you (into the dark)

by Justanothergirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothergirl/pseuds/Justanothergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story born from my love for the Quinn Fabray character on Glee. Because I always thought she deserved better. Because even though I always liked her with Santana, I also concede that what Brittany and Santana have it's something special. I think Quinn deserves to have something special, too. She deserves to be loved, for once. She also has to learn to accept love, but I didn't want to rob someone else of her Significant Other just to fulfil my fantasy.  The first chapter will explain more, I promise. I just hope there will be enough people who want to read this story. This is not Quinntana. This is not Faberry. It's going to be a Quinn/Original Female Character story, I'm not gonna lie. </p><p>This is also an AU story, and some of the original Glee characters are going to be there, while some others won't. In this universe Quinn went to McKinley along with all the other characters we know, but she never got pregnant. In this story, she has an older brother as well as an older sister, and her parents are a lot better then the one in the show, even though they still are very much catholic and very much self-righteous people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is just an introduction for my Original Character. I hope you like her as I do, and I also hope you will stick with me. English is not my mother language, and I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any typo you will find. And now, without further adieu...

The Hendricks family was one of the wealthiest and most respected in the New York area. Its history went back centuries, when the first known Hendricks, Jim, opened his first drugstore in 1823. Now in its place there were a billion dollar company, Hendricks Consolidates, and a multitude of malls scattered all over the United States.

 

 

Katherine Louise Hendricks was born on July 13rd, 1994, at the New York Presbyterian Hospital, from Alexandra Constance Hendricks-Beaumont, former Étoile originally from Paris, and Anthony James Hendricks II, new yorker born and bred and heir to the aforementioned billion dollar company. She was a beautiful baby with a head full of dark curls, rosy cheeks and a fierce temper, even after being in the world for just a couple of hours.

 

Later on, as a toddler, everyone was so entranced by her light green eyes and the dimples forming whenever she smiled that she would go away with practically everything. Her mother was exasperated by the way her daughter’s clothes wouldn't stay clean for more then a few minutes and her father on the other end was endlessly amused by it. Katie, as everyone called her during her childhood, was a tomboy. She liked climbing trees, and playing sports, and was so good at it that every boy in the neighborhood wanted to be teamed with her whenever they played. Her parents didn’t encourage such behavior, but they didn’t ban it, either. They loved their daughter and just wanted her to be happy, so they decided to just let her be whatever she would choose.

 

Katie was also very respectful of her parents, and because of that, and since she knew it meant a big deal for her mother, she also learned to play the piano, got singing lesson to educate her voice and ballet lesson to educate her body. She knew how to behave like a proper girl, she just choose to do it only when the occasion forced her to.

 

When she turned 10, she decided that she didn't want to be called Katie anymore. “I’m a grown up, I want you to call me Kate from now on”, she said to her parents. They obliged.

 

At 11, she received her first kiss. The neighbor's son, Johnny, who was two years her senior, blindsided her by grabbing her face and planting a kiss on her lips after a basketball game. She kneeled him in the nuts and run away. Later that night, her mother found her sobbing into her pillow and tried to ask her what had happened, but she just cried harder. A little while later, her mother tried to ask again, gently. This time Kate answered, anger still boiling behind her eyes and words muffled by the pillow.

 

"He stole it! He stole it from me and I'm never going to get it back."

"What did he stole, honey?"

"My first kiss! Johnny stole it, and I'm never going to get a first kiss again."

"Oh, sweetheart."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Her proper first kiss happened two years later. This time the giver was a girl, a cute redhead named Eve which was in her same volleyball team, and the kiss was actually so good that it knocked the wind out of her, made her heart beat so fast that she tought she was going to have a stroke and made her forget about Johnny Stevens and his theft alltogether. Things went downhill from there. She liked girls, and apparently she wasn't the only one if the number of kisses she exchanged in the next few months was anything to go by.

 

At 14, she told her parents that she was a lesbian. She also said that it wasn't a phase and that she was going to be out and proud. It was not a surprise for either of them since they had already caught her multiple times making out with other girls, but her mother couldn't stop the pang of sadness that crept into her heart and the fear that someone was going to treat her daughter differently because they thought she was some kind of freak.

 

Thankfully for her, Sandra Hendricks had undervalued her daughter. When the first year of High School ended, Kate Hendricks was so popular that her sexual orientation didn’t matter in the least. She was already over 5ft 4 tall, a teenager with the body of a woman, her long dark-brown locks flowing way past her shoulders and the gentle sway of her hips making the heads turn in the hallways. Her clear green eyes coupled with her smile would charm the pants off every student and professor that come in her way, not that she needed it in the slightest since she was also a straight A student.

 

She was not a cheerleader. In fact, whenever asked, the response was a variation of: “Over my dead body!” or “Not in a gazillion years” or the evergreen “Whenever Hell will freeze.”. She was, however, captain of the Lacrosse team and during her years as a St.Agnes Saint they were crowned National Champions for 3 years running, coming in second place only during Kate year as a freshman.

 

It wasn’t a surprise either when Miss Katherine L.Hendricks was named Valedictorian for the Graduation Ceremony, her parents standing proudly in the attendance clapping until their hands were raw and a few tears escaping their eyes. The real surprise, though, came after the ceremony, when Sandra and Tony Hendricks’ only daughter decided to send family tradition to hell and announced that she was going to Yale instead of Harvard, where all her ancestors had gone.

 

Little did she knew, that choice was going to change her life, and when three months later she walked into her empty dorm room in New Haven she had no idea what was about to hit her.

 

Quinn Fabray walked into that very same dorm room three days later, and that’s where this story begins.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate meets Quinn for the first time. Names are called. Doors are closed. And there's some foul language.

The first time I saw her, things didn't go too well.

It was my third day as a college freshman at Yale, and I was chilling out. Courses hadn't started yet, I had been there for less then 72 hours and all my stuff had already been unboxed and was in the exact place I wanted it to be.

I was halfway through Jane Austen’s “Emma” (for the unpteenth time) when it happened. She barged in the dorm. No, scratch that, she strolled in the dorm like it was a fucking catwalk, and without even looking me in the eye she proceeded to ask if I could “please” leave her the bed next to the window (which I was currently occupying), and all of that without even introducing herself.

I was there first. I was not giving her my fucking bed. And I was going to tell her, I was really, really going to. But then I had the terrible, terrible idea of looking at her face, and I found myself lost. This girl had the most incredible eyes I had ever seen in my life, a mixture of hazel and green, the light coming from the window making them sparkle like some kind of exotic gems. The rest of her face was just as mesmerizing, from the curve of her jaw to her perfect pink lips and her flawless complexion. She had blonde long hair, styled in a side bun that was dangling from her right shoulder and went way past her breastbone, almost reaching her hip. Her attire constituted of a white dress that reached just above her knees, with a blue cardigan and a coordinated sash wrapped around her waist. She looked like an angel, but with the way her voice demanded my removal from the bed I thought better than that. Taylor Swift came to my mind, her last hit “Blank Space” reflecting my thoughts perfectly:

_“Because baby I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream”_

I somehow found my voice then, and my sass, and our first official exchange went something like this:

Her: “Good morning. You must be my roommate. Would you mind, please, give me the bed next to the window?”

Me: “Excuse me?

Her: “I said…”

Me: “I heard what you said, Goldilocks, but first, going around expecting people to obey your orders without even introducing yourself is just rude, and second, no, I’m not going to give you my bed because I was there first and you will just have do deal with it.”

Her: “What did you just called me? So much for saying that I was the rude one. Name calling on the first day? Seriously? Is this how you want our first meeting to go? I asked you very politely if you”

Me: “And I answered. You can’t have the fucking bed. How's that?”

Her (looking fairly affronted): “There’s no need to use foul language. Your message was perfectly clear. And don’t call me Goldilocks again, ever. I have a name, you know?”

Me: "Your didn't seem in any hurry to give me your first name when you barged in and started giving me orders." I replied much more calmly then I actually felt.

Her: "I wasn't ordering, I was simply asking politely, which was punctuaded by the use of the word _please_."

At that point, I guess that the fact that she was some kind of goddess had been overshadowed by her attitude, and I was royally pissed off. This girl was going to be an enormous pain in the ass, and from what I could discern, she was also a first degree bitch. What do I have to say, it takes one to know one. I slowly set the book down and removed my reading glasses placing them next to the bedside lamp. Then I got up, picked at some imaginary dust from my Levi’s, retrieved my leather jacket from the coat hanger and headed for the door. Before closing it behind me, I decided to give my new roommate fair warning:

“I’m going to get coffee. If upon my return I find anything in the wrong place, I will kick your ass so hard that your great grandchildren will be born bruised, blondie. Understood?”

She looked at me like I was some kind of wild animal escaped from the jungle, then instead of the snappy remark I was waiting for, she just wrinkled her nose and pursued her lips, muttering a low “Fine.”

Well, that was easy. And way too cute. I decided to push a little further. “I’m Kate, by the way. See you later, Elsa!” And with that, I was gone.


End file.
